Collapsing Horizon
by Twilight Writers Anonymous
Summary: Just when life had started to be as normal as it could be for the Cullen clan an epidemic breaks out in Alaska and the Cullen men leave to help thier friends in the Denali clan, but danger is disguised by charm and beauty for the Cullen women.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Watching her fingers lightly caress the ivory keys of our piano made me realize she will never be as delicate as she appears. Bella was sitting on the piano bench next to Renesmee watching intently. Renesmee couldn't resist the challenge of trying to teach her mother how to play but now as Bella struggles to keep up with Nessie during "Chopsticks", I could see the slight frustration in Nessie's face and could hear the repeating chant in her mind, Be patient..Be patient, as she smiled at her mother. I'm sure there was more pity then anything behind that smile. Realizing her mother would never be as eloquent and graceful as her. Sitting on the long white couch, I had let the sound of the piano fall into the distance, while focusing on Nessie's thoughts and Bella's face, when I heard Carlisle's cell phone ringing. It had almost vibrated off the kitchen counter before he made it downstairs to answer it.

"Hey Tanya what an unexpected surprise, how are you doing?", his voice genuinely pleasant and positive. I decided to stay out of the conversation until I felt Jasper's presence almost instantly passing through the living room and into the kitchen. I followed him and stood by his side as we started to listen. The story Carlisle was listening to ran its course through my head. While listening I could feel the worry and urgency that was surrounding the room, it was a thick and overwhelming feeling. Jasper tried his best to ease the tension and succeeded fully once Carlisle was off of the phone. "Well boys we need to pack for a trip to Alaska, hopefully only for a short while, but we need to leave immediately". Jasper and I nodded and exited the kitchen. Jasper flew up the stairs and on my way through the living room I passed by the piano bench, kissed Nessie on the cheek then picked Bella up and held her in my arms while kissing her lips. I never wanted to leave her, although sh had the strength and speed to protect herself for the most part, but I was her protector, her guardian. Resting my forehead against hers as I stood her on the floor in front of me I told her, " My love, I must leave momentarily".

"What..why?", she backed away from me and questions not only flowed from her mouth but were written all over her face.

" The Denali clan has experienced a slight complication with a nomad clan passing through their area, they have called Carlisle requesting help to get the situation under control before the Volturi feel the need to get involved", I explained trying to be calm so she would receive the message well.

" Edward please, If something happens to you.." I let her voice trail off as I kissed her on her forehead and headed upstairs to pack my bag.

Jasper had given Emmett a briefing on the situation and the two of them and Carlisle were waiting for me in the living room once Imade it down the stairs. I tried not to dwell on my own thoughts too much for they would cause me a great deal of confusion and torn emotions. Standing with the other three men of my family in the living room I looked at Bella sitting with her head cradled in her hands at the piano with Renesmee's arms around her, Esme and Alice holding each other, while Rose stood with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. With our last "Goodbyes" and "I Love You's" we were out the front door and racing through the woods. With my eyes focused on the sun collapsing into the horizon I finally let my own thoughts catch up to meand I suddenly wondered if leaving was the right decision. Of course it was we had Friends in need of our help and Bella understood that, so why did I have an eerie feeling consuming me?


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Arrival

That first night without Edward made the eternity I had to live seem much longer. And the fact

that I was alone in our cottage didnt help matters. Nessie had moved into her new room at Esme's

and Carlile's, the only company I had on this long, cold autumn evening was the music the wind

was making outside the window of my bedroom. A cool draft made its way through the bedroom

and forced me to burrow further into the covers. Once I was warm I was able to relax and started

to daydream which is the closest thing to sleep I could have.

I rolled over and wrapped myself around Edwards pillow, his sweet, enchanting scent filled my

senses. I let the memory of the night before carry me away from the abadonment I was feeling.

Last night we had a "get together" with the whole family over at thier house, Charlie had even

come over. It was a lovely evening topped off with Nessie entertaining us all with a piece on the

piano. She had learned "Clair de Lune" to surprise her father and I. After she was finished playing

Edward and I told everyone we loved them and gave them hugs and walked out onto the front

porch with Charlie. He kissed me on the cheek and said " Love ya Bells", and was in the patrol

car heading down the driveway. Edward took my hand and we were running off into the woods

towards the cottage. This was the first night Nessie was staying in her newly renovated and

redecorated room , compliments of her aunt Alice, at Carlile's amd Esme's. So this was going

to be the first night of many that Edward and I would be all alone in our cottage.

We made it in the door and before I knew what was going on I was hoisted up on the counter

that seperated our little kitchen from the living room. Edward stood in front of me, his fingers

intertwined with mine, he looked at me with a playful look in his beautiful golden eyes and

said, " Well Mrs. Cullen, we are all alone, the child is out of the house and you..my love are

all mine tonight". I giggled and hopped off the counter, while my fingers ran along the buttons

of his shirt playing with them but not yet unbuttoning them, I pulled him by his arm with my

other hand into our bedroom. I responded " Well Mr. Cullen, I think it might be to your

disadvantage that we are alone". He looked at me with confusion, " Disadvantage?", he asked

with question in his voice. A devilish smile curled over my face from ear to ear, my eyes

narrowed in on him and I said, " Yes, your at a disadvantage because no one will be able to

hear your screams!". As I said that I pushed him by his shoulders onto the bed and crawled

up on top of him pinning him down by his arms I lowered my body onto his, my lips hungered

for his and once they found his perfec,t passionate lips I couldnt get enough. His hands found

thier way to each of my sides and ran down my body caressing every inch from my shoulders

lower down to the sides of my breasts, along the side of my abdomen and then stopping at my

hips. He pulled me by my hips into his body, our bodies pressed into each other causing my

lips to deepen thier kiss on his lips.

Just as his hands reached under my long sleeve thermal shirt and touched my skin as he

lifted it over my head I looked down at my shimmering arm and realized the sun was shining

through my window. I stayed in bed for just a few more moments trying to regain the vivid

memories I had been dwelling on all through the night. Finally I flung the covers off of me and

stepped onto the hardwood floor reaching to the ceiling and stretching. I walked into the

bathroom and looked into the mirror, for a split second I imagined Edward standing behind me

as we looked into the mirror together, his hands around my waist and kissing me on the back

of my neck then on my shoulder as he did every morning. I smiled at myself, tied my hair

back, walked back into the bedroom, slipped my pajama shorts and then made my way into

the living room. I turned on the t.v. and curled up on the couch. Settling for an episode of " I

Love Lucy" I dont think I had ever seen I got comfortable.

After three episodes, one of which I had seen before, I decided to get dressed and take a

run up to the house to see what the other Cullen women were up to. I threw on a pair of

faded, worn out jeans, a vintage looking Beatles t-shirt, a black zip up hoodie and was out the

door. The refreshing smell of the morning dew on the trees made me glad I had decided to get

out of the house. The rising sun peeked through the tree top canopy making thousands or

sun spots on the forest floor then I made it into the clearing of the back yard of the house.

Walking through the back door into the kitchen Nessie was sitting at the counter on her cell

phone with a friend, more then likely Kiara, making some sort of plans for the night. I kissed

her on her forehead as I passed her making my way into the family room. Sitting on the couch

was Esme reading the daily Forks Forum newspaper. She popped her head up and greeted

me, " Hello Bella darling how are you?", I responded " Great thanks, hey um is Alice around?".

"Yes I believe she is upstairs in her room working on her winter wardrobe", she smiled as I

smiled back and rolled my eyes saying, " Oh boy!".

Before I could get to the staircase she was yelling for me from her room, " Bella..BELLA, get

up here". I hung my head as Esme laughed at me, she knew how I hated it when Alice was on

her seasonal fashion frenzy hunt. I turned into the doorway of her room and she started

squealing, " Oohh Bella you must see what will be filling my closet in justa few weeks!", she

turned her head to look at me, disgust covered her face when she seen what I was wearing.

"Ok, you sit down in front of this computer right now, we have GOT to get you some clothes".

I moaned as she stood up and guided me into the chair in front of the huge monitor.

After agreeing on a few sweaters, some pants and jeans and a couple coats she could tell I

I was miserable and released me. I hugged her before walking out of her room and making my

way back downstairs. Nessie was throwing her purse over her shoulder and opening up the door

to the garage. " Where ya going Nessie?", she turned around and I had to remember that this

girl that stood in front of me, although she was only 6 years old, she was physically and

mentally matured to that of a 21 year old.

"Mom come on stop treating me like a six year old", we both laughed. Then she continued,

"Im heading into town to meet Kiara, she wants to go shopping in Port Angeles so we can get

new outfits for her birthday party on friday, well gotta go love ya!". Before I could tell her I loved

her back she was out the door and getting into her black Lamborghini Reventon, which was the

gift her father and grandfather agreed on for her twenty first birthday without consenting with me

first.

Just as I said goodbye to Esme and wnt to leave out the kitchen door the doorbell rang.

Usually I'm not the nosey type but for some reason I found myself walking back into the living

room just as Esme answered the door. For the first time since I laid eyes on my Edward, the

sight of a man literally made my jaw drop. Standing in front of Esme's petite little frame was this

tall, olive skinned man with dark brown almost black tousled hair that lightly brushed against

the collar of his shirt and suit jacket. His eyes were almost black they were so dark but his scent

is what caught the majority of my attention. It was the sweetest smell I had ever smelled before,

it cut through the air like a knife and tickled my nose. He stood there in a black suit with a red

button up shirt underneath. His physical age had to have been at least twenty six but no older

then thirty. Alice was now standing midways down the staircase. Rosalie had came in from the

garage and was standing next to me in the living room.

Esme greeted him by saying, "Hello there how may I help you?". He clasped his hands in front

of him and started to speak he had a deep voice with a slight european accent and said " Hello,

Mrs. Cullen I presume?". Surprised I'm sure, that he knew her name Esme nodded in

agreement and said " Well yes and who are you?"

This beautiful being that towered over Esme then introduced himself, " Forgive me, My name is

Sebastian De Rossi", he then took Esme's hand and lightly kissed the top of it. Esme looked

at him as he raised back up, " Mr. De Rossi, what has brought you here to our home?".


End file.
